Nothing But Surprises
by NamiMakimono
Summary: What could have Fairy Tail's dear Guild Master pacing worriedly? Or Natsu and Mirajane conspiring some evil plans against Gray? And why is the promises of death seen at almost every turn? bad summary I know Gray X OC


I don't own Fairy Tail... *sighs sadly and grumbles* dammit.

This is my first Tairy Tail fanfic, so...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Nothing But Surprises**

A girl in her late teens looked around, lost in her own thoughts as she wondered around the streets of Magnolia, hoping to find where she was suppose to go. She looked down, causing her long light blue hair hid her face slightly as she studied the piece of paper with writing on it. Her light skin almost seemed to glow in the sunlight as her bright silver eyes scanned the paper and sighed, looking around again.

"Maybe it was this way," she mumbled to herself as she adjusted her backpack and continued walking down the street, dodging people going on about their normal lives. She wished she could be normal, just for even one day would be nice. "But I'm not that lucky am I?" she sighed and turned the corner only to run into someone, the force causing both of them to topple over into a pile of legs and arms.

She heard a low growl and didn't dare move as the guy she bumped into glared at her, "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The girl quickly gathered her things up and stood, keeping her head down but glancing at him from time to time. He had dark unruly hair and… she blinked in confusion a few times before looking back down again to hide her slightly reddening face because of the lack of clothes on him.

She heard him sigh, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Shaking her head, she took a quick glance, making him gasp as her silver eyes seemed to pierce right through him, then dashed down the road and around the corner again leaving a confused and bare mage staring at where she had left.

* * *

The doors to Fairy Tail banged open as a still confused Gray walked inside and sat down at the bar, gaining Natsu's and Mirajane's attention. He sat there in his own thoughts as the two quietly appeared out of nowhere. That is, until Natsu opened his mouth, "Na, Gray! Why are you so quiet today?"

Said mage glanced over at the pink haired fire mage from where he had his hands clasped and chin resting on them, then looked back to staring at nothing in particular making Natsu puff up his cheeks and try to start a fight again but it fell on deaf ears.

Mirajane watched quietly and studied the situation before going back to her work cleaning the bar top and mugs but glancing from time to time down at the end of the bar at the still thinking ice mage.

"I don't get it. What's got him so worked up that he won't even get in a fight with me?" Natsu asked in between chomping on some fire earning a smile from Mirajane. They both glanced down at Gray then back at eachother, silently making it their mission to find out what and nodded at eachother with a grin.

At a moment where everything was relatively quiet, the tapping of footsteps could be heard pacing at the other end of the room. Everyone glanced down there to see their Guild Master, Makarov anxiously pacing back and forth, "Where could she be? She's late. But she's never late. Oh, maybe I should've went to meet her when she got here."

The guild members glanced at eachother and shrugged, most going back to what they were doing while a few watched quietly. Mirajane being one of them, "What's the matter? It's not like you to worry over something."

He stopped mid-step and thought for a minute before sighing and placing his foot down, "Our newest guild member should have already been here hours ago but I have a feeling she's lost in the city somewhere."

Several people stopped what they were doing again and listened closely.

"If anything happened to her, I'm a dead man," he gulped thinking of all the harm that could come to him then muttered but not quiet enough, so everyone could practically hear him, "There's not enough magic in the world that could save me from her mother's wrath." He paled again and began pacing faster, wearing away the finish on the floor.

* * *

Her silver eyes looked everywhere as she walked down the road, "Where is it?" She sighed and looked at the paper then groaned, "And the four year old drawing doesn't help me any either."

As she was walking further down the road, she noticed a rather large building with a weird shaped roof. "Maybe that's it," she hoped as she quickened her pace only to stop in front of the building and stare, "Well, at least I found it. But why didn't I notice it before when I came this way earlier?"

She made her way to the door and moved some hair out of her face, then thought better of it and shook her head to hide her face making her sigh and open the door quietly but it didn't help. Everyone in Fairy Tail were programmed to greet everyone that came through the door, so a chorus of 'Yo' came from different parts of the building making her freeze in her spot.

The pacing man looked up and before anyone could blink, or move out of his way, he ran over several people making his way to the door to where the girl stood still. "You finally made it! I was so worried that you got hurt, then worried about your mother," he shuddered then pulled her down into a hug. She hugged him back and grinned, shaking her head. All the time, everyone was trying to see her face but she was looking down to see Makarov so no one could see her face.

She was led closer to the bar and Mirajane took their signature stamp out. Makarov looked up and did a double take, then sighed, "Akane, you can open your eyes. No one here is going to say anything about it. Everyone here has their own unique qualities, that's what makes us a family." She looked down at him and sighed then whispered, "But we're _already_ family." He nodded then looked to everyone else, "This is our newest guild member, Akane, my granddaughter."

Several people stared as the girl pulled her hair back enough for her neck to be seen but kept her eyes closed the whole time and smiled as Mirajane stamped her neck. Makarov grinned then blinked as the stamp's colour changed from a bright white down to an almost black colour.

The fire mage grinned and called out, "Hey Gray! Her stamp's the same colour as yours!!" He burst out laughing as Gray glanced over and did a double take, almost falling off the bar stool then jumped up.

The ice mage started stuttering and pointing as she still looked down at Makarov, then mumbled, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"It's you!" he finally got out making Akane freeze for a split second before glancing up and confirming her previous thoughts. Gray stood there staring into her bright eyes before she closed them and whispered to her grandfather, who nodded.

"Mirajane, could you lead Akane to a spare room please?"

Said woman smiled sweetly and took Akane's hand and led her down a hallway and to a vacant room. "You'll love it here. Everyone's always so helpful to the others. Although," she began with a slight grin, "I am curious about Gray's reaction to you earlier. What happened?"

Akane whispered quietly, "Let's just say we bumped into eachother while I was trying to find here."

Mirajane had to lean close to hear her but nodded at her response then looked over questioningly, "Why won't you look at anyone? No one's mean enough to pick on you."

The girl sighed and shook her head, "My eyes are my only weakness. They give away everything. I'm just not ready yet for anyone else to see."

The barmaid smiled sweetly, "Well, I'll turn around so you can set your things down then I'll take you back with the others."

Akane glanced over and sighed in relief as she quickly tossed her bag down and grabbed a small flask, holding onto it for dear life, then tapped Mirajane's shoulder and closing her eyes again spoke a little louder, "Thank you. Now please take me to my insane grandfather," gaining a grin from Mirajane.

* * *

Natsu stared at Gray as he never took his eyes away from the hallway where the two girls had disappeared. "What's wrong with you now Gray? You've been acting weird ever since you showed up."

The ice mage looked at him then took a sip of his drink, "Go bug someone else." That gained an angry reply almost instantly but he didn't care.

Makarov was looking around and grinned, "Alright, she's not here right now so," he pulled out a book, "Who wants to see Akane's baby pictures?!"

Several guys leapt up from their seats quickly but a sudden flash of light blasted past everyone and trapped Makarov in white bindings that limited his movements except for his head. He turned to the left with a scared face as Akane stood there, eyes open and glaring evilly. Everyone stared quietly as they all were drawn to her bright silver eyes, even Gray and Natsu stared in awe.

Akane walked slowly over to where she had trapped her grandfather and snatched the photo album away, speaking harshly, "You swore never to show these pictures again. And how did you get them? We have the only copies after your last attempt to show them to people who have no business seeing them."

Makarov shuddered, "This is why I'm scared of your mother, she's rubbed off on you. Where did my sweet little Akane go?"

She gave him one last look then snapped her fingers causing the bindings to disappear and tossed the flask over to him. He studied it carefully before quickly opening and downing the whole thing. Everyone blinked and watched as Makarov smiled, then sweat dropped as he burped, "I missed that drink."

"Mother said only that one," Akane grinned as her grandfather pouted. Then it finally hit her that she was talking and looking around. She glanced quickly at everyone, locking eyes with Natsu who grinned in amusement then to Gray, who was without a shirt now. She began to have a panic attack and looked for her closest exit.

Makarov knew this look too well and watched to see what happened next. Lucy and Erza, who had just returned from a mission when the photo book was being produced, watched quietly wondering what was happening.

Akane glanced around quickly turning all around her, so many people were in there. How was she going to get away? Natsu and Gray moved closer as they noticed her eyes slowly changed colours from silver down to a blood red. She had a wild look in her eyes when her grandfather walked closer, "Akane, everything's okay." But the look she gave him let him know that Akane wasn't there anymore. Her eyes glowed from red to blue then back quickly.

The Guild Master's eyes grew round as he yelled out, "Everyone hit the floor!!!" He quickly followed his own advice and flattened himself to the floor as much as he could. The guild members gave questioning looks, that is until they seen Akane's hands glowing brightly, they too were hugging the floor.

Gray and Natsu were still standing there when suddenly ice came exploding from Akane's fingertips followed quickly by a large fire wave that barely gave everyone on the floor any room to move. The two still standing quickly dropped down but Natsu's stomach got the better of him and he reached up to get the fire in his hand. He watched it in fascination as it quickly changed to an almost ember burn then quickly dropped it and looked at his hand in confusion as he noticed it burnt and blistered. "Hey Makarov, what's up with this? I wanted to eat the fire but it hurts me!" he pouted slightly as he blew on his hand to cool it off.

Everyone turned back to watch between Akane and Makarov quickly. He was trying to get closer but she began to mutter something again. His eyes grew big, "Crap! Someone help but be careful! I didn't know she was this strong if Natsu can't touch her magic!" The others gulped loudly as no one moved until Erza walked forward carefully. She went to grab Akane's arms when suddenly she was thrown back as her eyes flashed green.

At that, everyone stared with their mouths open. If Erza could be thrown like a rag doll then what would happen to them?

Natsu walked up with his normal grin, "I'll take care of this!" His fists burst into fire but within the next second, her eyes changed purple and a mist flowed around Natsu and put out his fire. He blinked and looked down, "What the?" He tried again but again, the mist put out the fire. "That's no fun," he pouted as he walked back to where Gray stood and pointed to Akane, "Your turn."

The ice mage studied her carefully then got a determined look on his face and walked straight up to her and pinned her arms to her side in a hug. Everyone blinked, for once Gray's clothes actually stayed on. But their awe quickly changed to fear and Gray's eyes grew small as he locked eyes with Akane's now dangerously black ones. He looked to everyone for some help.

Makarov waved his arm from the floor, "Kiss her!"

"I'm not kissing her! And is that any way for a grandfather to treat his granddaughter?" Gray yelled back to the old man who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Fine then, bite her neck! That's the only way to make her stop! At least, that's what her mother used to do to her when she lost control," he mumbled as Gray nodded and leant down quickly to the right side of her neck, the opposite side from the stamp, and bit down hard at the same time as Makarov jumped up, "Wait, Gray!!"

But before he could do anything else, it was too late. Gray pulled back and watched Akane's eyes slowly change back to silver. He looked over to their Guild Master and growled, "What was I suppose to wait about? She seems perfectly fine now-" He was cut off when she tugged at his shirt a little. Gray looked over and blinked as Akane began to trail her fingers softly across his stomach making him gulp, but much to the dislike of everyone else, they couldn't see that. But Natsu grinned like an idiot when red spread across Gray's face as he gulped again and quickly jumped away, leaving a pouting and sad looking Akane.

Makarov sighed then shook his head, "Come on Gray, we need to go talk." He motioned for the ice mage to follow as he held onto Akane's wrist and led them down the hallway to Akane's room and shut the door, locking it behind them. Everyone else moved closer to the hallway and listened quietly, trying to pick out words.

* * *

Gray watched as Akane kept glancing around the room, her eyes always coming back to him. Makarov sighed and sat down, pulling Akane with him to sit on the bed, "Gray, Akane's a different kind of mage from everyone else." The ice mage nodded slowly for him to continue. "She has control over many elements, not just the one. But now, she has a small bond to you."

The other blinked in confusion as Makarov dug threw Akane's bag and pulled out a small bottle with a blue liquid in it. "What exactly does that mean, 'a small bond'?"

Makarov pointed to Akane's neck where Gray had bit her, there in the place of the bruise was a small blue snowflake, "It means, that if she ever gets out of control again all you have to do is touch her or speak to her and she'll be fine." Akane kept watching Gray until Makarov opened the bottle and made her drink it, "This will bring her back to normal but she won't remember what she did, only that you're her help." He stood up as Akane blanched at the taste then sighed, showing his age, "Even if you don't want this to happen, just please help her. I can't control her anymore."

Gray stood there like an idiot as Akane's eyes dilated then went back to normal and again, made a face at the after taste of the drink. She then looked around and pouted, "Why do I have to drink something that tastes so nasty? Why couldn't it be fruit flavoured?" She looked over and quickly locked eyes with Gray then subconsciously touched her neck and closed her eyes. She was quiet for a bit until a small tear slid down her face, when her eyes opened, they shimmered like liquid jewels. "I did it again, didn't I grandfather?"

Makarov sighed, "So you can remember now can't you? Akane, Gray will help you when you begin to lose control."

She glanced to Gray, "Do you want that? To have to watch after someone constantly?"

He stood there for a minute. He never wanted to be tied down to someone, the last time that happened, well he'd rather not think of that. But would it be different with Akane? He didn't know, so he just stood there.

She nodded slowly then stood, "Grandfather," she sighed, "this isn't going to work either. Mother thought I would be able to do better with you but I can't. And he," she pointed to Gray, "shouldn't have to be my watcher." She grabbed her bag as another tear slid down her face. Even though she was seventeen, Akane acted far beyond her age. She hugged her grandfather while he protested then made her way for the door, stopping long enough to study Gray as he stared back. She shook her head, "No one should have to be tied to me." With that, she opened the door and took off down the hallway, passing everyone as a few drops fell, then dashed out the front door.

They all stood still as Makarov and Gray quietly walked out and into the main room. The old man sighed again and rubbed his eyes, "Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy," he paused and looked at the ice mage who just stood there lost in his own thoughts, "Gray," said boy snapped back to reality, "You five, please go find my granddaughter and bring her back. Anywhere with a meadow or a stream, that's where you'll most likely find her."

They stood there for a minute until Natsu grinned, "Alright Happy, let's go hunting."

The little blue cat flew up into the air, "Aye!"

* * *

Akane glanced around at her surroundings, making her sigh and sit down leaning against the base of a large tree trunk. The sound of a nearby creek rippling brought her to her thoughts and made her sigh again, "So, what do I do now?"

A noise off to her left made the hair on her neck stand on end as a group of mages from a dark guild came walking around her. One of them grinned, distorting the tattoo on the side of his face slightly, "Well, for starters cutie, you could always come with us."

Another grinned as some others chuckled, "We won't bite…much."

She carefully watched them as they began to use their magic, when suddenly, a blast of wind shot everyone back. They looked back to see Akane standing up with light blue eyes and grinning evilly, "You might not bite, but I will."

They jumped up quickly and began attacking her at once, but none of their attacks were making a scratch on her…just making her more agitated. There was a loud crack as an explosion from one of the dark guild's attacks.

* * *

The group had been searching for hours when they all heard a loud explosion some ways ahead of them. "Happy, fly up and see what that is!" Natsu yelled as they all took off running as fast as they could.

The little blue cat flew closer and gasped then flew back as fast as his little wings would let him. "Natsu, she's being attacked by six dark mages!" he panted out as he landed on Natsu's shoulder.

They all ran faster until they came to what looked like a war zone with large craters in the ground and a few small bushes and trees on fire. Suddenly, one mage was sent flying by them knocked out and bleeding from several large cuts.

Erza and Natsu ran up and took care of three mages while Lucy took out one. Gray stood there staring at Akane as she grinned, toying with the last mage, "So, you still want me to come with you?" The mage shook his head quickly, making her glare at him, "What, now I'm not good enough?"

In a quick flash, Akane's eyes turned a deep blue and she quickly froze the dark mage into a large block of ice. The others glanced uncertainly from her to Gray and back.

"Uh, Akane," Lucy began carefully, "Your grandfather asked for you to come back."

Said girl locked eyes with each one of them, ending on Gray then closing her eyes and sighing, "I can't go back. Not after that, not after earlier." She pulled on her backpack and dusted off her black comfortable pants and her tight blue tank top. "I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

They all watched as she moved her hair away from her neck, that's when Gray seen the snowflake and had a quick mental argument with himself before he finally did something in his character, he crossed his arms and replied in a knowing voice, "You're just going to leave after you came to Fairy Tail? I didn't know anyone related to Makarov was a coward. Go ahead and run away from your tail between your legs! We'll tell him that his precious granddaughter is nothing but a-"

He was cut off as a piece of ice went flying by his head, cutting his cheek. Gray looked over at a panting Akane and grinned, "That's more like it."

"I am _not_ a coward!" she yelled clenching her hands.

He smirked, "Then prove it."

Within the next second, she was in front of him and glaring evilly, "Don't just stand there all day," she grinned then jumped away before his ice could touch her. She landed next to another tree, "What were you saying earlier sounding so high and mighty. Just because you did this," she pointed to the snowflake, "does _not_ mean you can order me around!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind caught her off guard and suddenly she felt someone standing behind her. She heard a low chuckle and mentally cursed herself for letting her guard down as Gray stood there staring at the back of her head, "No it doesn't mean I can order you around. But it does mean," he said as he gently touched the mark, making her go weak kneed, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist so she didn't fall, "that I _can_ help you. Now," he lifted Akane up, much to her displeasure, and began walking back to their guild, "lets head home you guys."

Lucy sighed in relief and nodded as Natsu and Happy agreed happily, talking about all the food they were going to eat, and Erza, who studied Akane quietly as they walked down the road.

* * *

"Let me down you perverted exhibitionist!!!"

That was the greeting the Fairy Tail guild received as the group came walking in. Several of the people stopped mid-drink and stared wide-eyed as Akane kept beating Gray's back repeatedly.

"I can walk on my own, now...Put…Me…DOWN!!!" she screamed as she tried getting loose again.

Gray and the others just sighed, "You can't walk on your own yet so…shut…up!!" His eyebrow was twitching constantly as she kept beating on his back then stopped and stared in horror.

"W-when did you take your shirt off?" she paled and tried to get away from him quickly. Gray on the other hand, casually glanced down then shrugged and continued carrying Akane towards the bar and sat her down on a stool, then sat beside her as she lost her balance and almost fell off the seat.

"Here Akane-chan," Mirajane smiled as she slid a brightly coloured drink in front of the pouting girl, "It's tropical."

Within a second, the drink was gone and left in its place was an empty cup and a girl sighing happily.

Makarov came walking up, "So what happened?"

"She was trying to get herself killed," Gray said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Akane glared at him, "Those mages were the ones starting it, I just helped them finish it." She shuddered at the memory of them flirting with her then gagged, "Nasty, creepy mages trying to use bad pick-up lines on me."

Her grandfather sighed and smiled a little at his granddaughter acting a little more like herself.

"Yea, then her and Gray got into a fight," Happy said as he pointed to the cut on Gray's cheek.

Makarov sweat dropped, okay she _was_ back to her old self, "So why can't she walk?"

"Because genius here," she began pointing to Gray who glared at her, "cheap-shoted me and hit the mark." She then grumbled some as Gray rolled his eyes, "cheap bastard."

His eyebrow twitched again and he looked over at Akane, "What was that?"

She turned as best as she could in her seat and coldly glared, "You heard me you bastard and look what I can do even without magic." Everyone glanced around and within the next second, Gray flew back into a group of guys from a good solid right hook.

Soon the whole guild got into a fight with eachother. Makarov sighed and smiled at Akane, "See, you already fit in with everyone here. Mirajane, could you please fix Akane anything she needs?" Said girl smiled and nodded as their Guild Master walked off muttering something about getting more damage control for the building.

Natsu came bounding up to Akane and gave her a sideways hug and grinned like an idiot, "That was a good shot! We need to fight eachother sometime." Akane blinked when the fire mage suddenly went leaping into the middle of the fight and punched someone, who she didn't know.

Out of nowhere, Gray landed in a seat near the bar and blinked a few times, coming back to reality and noticed Akane sitting there staring at everyone fighting and growled. She tried to get away from him but couldn't make it off the bar stool, and stared as he came stalking up to her, grabbing her arm in his tight grip, "We need to talk."

Akane glared and yanked her arm away, losing her balance and falling off the stool. No one seemed to notice as she laid there staring up at the ceiling, her eyes unfocused slightly but quickly focused back as a worried looking Gray came into her field of vision. She slapped his offered hand away and sat up, shaking her head slightly, then shrugged her shoulders, "I'm here, let's talk."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as she groaned and laid back down on the floor and held her hand up in front of her face, a few white wispy butterflies fluttered around her then one landed on Gray's cheek where the cut was then quickly flitted off. He reached up only to find the wound healed. He watched as the butterflies slowly changed to the colour of her hair and landed softly on her arms and one on her head. She sighed happily as they moved around and danced across her face, slowly faded away until nothing was left.

Gray stood there as Akane opened an eye and studied his face then nodded happily at her work and closed her eye, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" He was about to say something when someone came flying towards them. She slowly opened an eye and held up her hand, slowing the person until he could get his footing and nodded to her then went running back into the fight.

"Makarov wants me to watch out for you, not watch over you," he said as he sat down in the floor.

She opened an eye then shut it again, "Do you always strip?"

He glanced down and quickly grabbed the pair of pants Mirajane tossed to him, "Uh…I don't even notice it."

Akane laughed slightly and smiled as she shook her head, she quickly jumped up, grabbing his arm and moving five feet to the left as two guys came flying to where they were just sitting. She sighed, "This is predictable." She looked over to Mirajane and smiled, "Could I have a bowl of fruit please?"

The smiling girl nodded and whipped out a bowl of mixed fruit making Akane grin like a little kid, "Thank you!" then popped a strawberry in her mouth happily.

Gray shook his head as she came up to him and placed her hand over his and ice slowly started swirling around until it made a ball of ice, neither one of them touched as it formed then she placed her hand in his. He watched quietly as she pulled her hand away and a small crystal moth sat in his hand, gently flapping it's wings then flew up and around him, causing him to smile as he watched it fly off.

She winked then shot a fireball over to where a pink blob was in the middle fighting. Natsu jumped up chasing the ball of fire then stopped suddenly as it changed into a dragon and flapped it's wings, hovering in front of him. His eyes grew round as he watched it roar at him then fly straight through him. He jumped then turned to see it land on his shoulder and nuzzle his face. He looked like a little child as he touched the fire dragon and could hear it purr slightly. The fire mage looked at Akane with the happiest smile anyone had every seen, "How did you make him?"

He walked over to them and pointed to the dragon made of flames. She walked up to him and took the dragon off his shoulder, "Hold out your hands and close your eyes." He did as he was told like a little kid. She sat the dragon in his hands and gently placed her hands on top of it's head and let her hands travel down the head and neck, leaving a leathery head and neck in the place of fire. Mirajane and the other mages slowly stopped fighting and watched quietly.

She gently made the wings and the body then down the tail. She stood there studying it for a minute then snapped her fingers and the colour changed to a deep burnt red colour with green eyes. It watched her quietly then everyone else. She smiled and rubbed under it's chin and pointed to Natsu. The little dragon turned and looked, staring deeply at the fire mage.

"Okay Natsu, open your eyes," she said.

At the same time he opened his eyes, the little dragon, about the size of a small cat, roared at him with a flame of fire following closely behind. He stared wide-eyed at the little dragon then to Akane who looked pale. She smiled and rubbed the dragon's head, "He's real."

Everyone stared, some with their mouths open. She finally decided to say the truth about her magic as she got a questioning look from Natsu.

Makarov walked up as Akane swayed a tiny bit, "That's my power," she said pointing to the little dragon that was testing out his wings and hovering above Natsu's hands, "I can make any kind of animal." She patted the dragon's head, "Even little rare dragons."

Natsu beamed as he looked back to the dragon and touched it carefully. "He's yours Natsu. He won't be going away. Just feed him fire," she smiled as Natsu quickly glanced between her and the dragon then made a small fireball with his fingertip. The dragon quickly flew up and snatched it away making Natsu laugh.

Makarov smiled, "Akane, you have improved to be able to make him. But you don't look so good."

She swayed there slightly, "That's funny, cause I don't feel so good either."

With that, she fell right where she stood. Everyone went to catch her but Gray and Natsu caught her with the little dragon trying to help.

"Akane needs her rest, that little guy," Makarov pointed to the dragon that had landed on Natsu's shoulder and made a little noise, "took most of her energy."

The two carefully took her to the room she was staying in and gently put her on the bed. The little dragon flew over and nuzzled Akane's hand softly.

Natsu snickered when Gray tried to get closer and it snapped at him, "Looks like you have some competition Gray."

He glared at Natsu and pulled the fire mage with him out the door, his little dragon following closely behind.

* * *

Several hours later, Akane woke up to find a bowl of fruit on the table beside the bed. She smiled sweetly and popped a cherry in her mouth. She glanced around and noticed a flower sitting on the table beside the bowl. She looked around quickly for any kind of note but couldn't find one.

She giggled slightly and placed the flower behind her right ear and smiled, "Walking down the hallway and into a noisy Fairy Tail headquarters.

"Glad to see you up Akane-chan," Mirajane smiled from behind the bar counter, cleaning.

Said girl smiled back, "Thanks for the fruit and flower," she said motioning to the flower.

Mirajane smiled sweetly, "I didn't give you the flower."

Akane blinked quickly as she glanced around, "But if you didn't, then who did?"

The other girl smiled, secretly knowing but shrugged playing innocent. Akane studied her carefully until she couldn't find any fault with Mirajane and walked off, leaving Mirajane and a snickering Natsu behind.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Lucy, Gray and Erza walked in tiredly from a mission. They came up to the bar and sat beside Natsu, who was still snickering. They eyed him carefully before Lucy noticed Akane awake and smiled brightly, "Glad to see you awake Akane!"

The others snapped their attention to where the light blue haired girl stood. Erza glanced to Natsu and raised a curious eyebrow, "Why are you snickering Natsu? You haven't done anything have you?"

The young fire mage quickly shook his head while he tried to stop laughing as he watched everyone else. Poor Natsu, Mirajane shook her head, he wasn't good enough to hide his laughs like she was. From time to time, all the other guild members would glance to the group and whisper something before going back to their previous conversations.

Akane sighed tiredly as she lid onto the barstool then laid her head down on her folded arms. How could've given her the flower. It was driving her insane.

Natsu kept snickering until Gray's eye was twitching, "Will you stop that!?"

The fire mage grinned, "Someone sure sounds grumpy. Does someone need a hug?"

The ice mage twitched again, "Not…from…you."

Natsu grinned again, "I wasn't talking about me, idiot." He looked down to Akane and wiggled his eyebrows and Gray almost fall off his seat.

He got up and muttered darkly, "What is it with everyone today?"

Mirajane and Natsu high-fived eachother then laughed sheepishly as Erza and Lucy stared at them with their arms crossed. The two party looked at eachother then quickly grabbed Gray and shoved him into a closet, "Hey what the?!"

They came back to Akane, who still had her face down and quickly grabbed her and opened the dim closet. As Gray was trying to get out, they pushed Akane in and locked the door. The two righted themselves after being forcibly moved to the small closet and stared at the door.

Gray tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge so he tried his ice but nothing happened, "What did you two do?!" he yelled banging onto the door.

They heard some snickering and a laughing Natsu said, "You guys can't use magic in there. Now, confess to eachother!"

The two blinked and both started beating on the door, one yelling "Let me out!" while the other yelled, "Let us out!" After a few minutes nothing but silence met their ears.

Akane sighed as she sat down in the corner, trying to use her magic but nothing would work. So she decided for thinking up a good form of punishment for the two who put her in that closet. "Which do you think is better, beaten unmercifully or slow torture?"

Gray stopped what he was doing and blinked, "Huh?"

"For the two goofballs outside the door. Which would be better for their punishment?" she explained getting an evil look from the ice mage as he thought.

"Why not both?" he grinned and sat down.

She thought then nodded, "That'll work. So for now, what should we do until they finally decide to let us out?" He shrugged as she looked around the room and sighed, then perked up, "Oh, do you know who gave me this flower?"

He glanced up at it then shook his head quickly, a little _too_ quickly to be innocent. So Akane got closer to him, making Gray back up into the wall, "You're not telling me the truth are you?" He stayed still as she got closer until she was almost touching, "Well?" She glanced down and sighed, "What happened to your shirt?"

Gray looked down then back up and gulped at how close she was, "I uh," he thought for a minute as she stared up at him with her bright silver eyes. That's when he noticed the mark and contemplated pressing it when she caught on and got closer.

"You weren't going to touch that mark were you?" she touched his arm, causing a shudder to flood up his arm making him shake his head quickly. "Good, because if you were, I was going to have to hurt you."

He blinked then grinned, "Like you could hurt me?"

She stared at him then grinned, "Oh I can hurt you alright." Gently, she trailed her hand up his arm and traced little circles on his neck. Gray watched stunned as she placed her other hand on his chest and looked up at him with big eyes. She leaned up closer and just when her lips were barely touching his, she whispered quietly, "Hurting yet?"

Gray gulped as her hand kept tracing lines on his neck, then down his jaw line to trace over his lips. Her finger left a trail of fire and goose bumps in its wake. He shuddered and caught her hand and licked his lips quickly. He stared between her lips and her eyes a few times as she stayed still.

She slowly moved away with a small pout but was stopped by a pair of strong arms. Akane glanced up and looked eyes as Gray slowly pulled her back. He growled in the back of his throat, "I'm hurting now."

Akane blinked as Gray pulled her closer until their noses were touching and watched as he grinned. She watched him as he seemed to be thinking something over, so she glided her hand across his shoulder and behind his back, gently raking her nails down his back pulling a groan from his lips.

Before she could begin to pull back, Gray slammed his lips against hers. Her eyes snapped open then fluttered shut. She sighed as he ran his hand through her hair.

Slowly the door opened as six pairs of eyes peeked around the corner. Gray and Akane peeked open their eyes and the door slowly slid shut as they tried not to laugh.

Gray pulled back and looked at Akane with a grin, "Do you think we should tell them?"

She gasped, "And ruin our surprise? That's no fun."

The door flew open, "Tell us what?!" and "What surprise?!" were the questions that were thrown at them as Mirajane and Natsu pulled the two out of the closet and into the main room where everyone were standing, watching them.

Makarov looked between the two, "What are you two hiding?" He crossed his arms as the others watched quietly.

Akane and Gray held up their hands that were clasped and on her left hand was a ring, "This is the _real _reason I came here grandfather." She grinned as Gray grinned just as evilly.

"How long have you known eachother?" Natsu asked skeptically.

Erza and Lucy looked at eachother and grinned, "Since that one mission where you were gone off doing you own training several _several_ months ago," the two finished eachother with a smile.

"And your mother knows?" Makarov asked with raised eyebrows.

There was a loud bang, "Of course I know father, and if you would've read the letters I wrote, you would've known too." Akane's mother stood in the doorway with a smirk on and arms crossed, her short navy hair framed her face. He paled slightly as she came walking closer, making him back up. "You weren't going to say anything about it, were you father?"

He waved his arms in front of his face, "No, no. Not at all."

She grinned and nodded as she looked to Akane and Gray, "Have fun fooling him?"

The nodded and grinned evilly, "Yup!"

Makarov stood there sputtering as his daughter walked over to him, standing beside him watching the other mages talk with Akane and Gray, "You know they're getting married in a few months, right?"

"WHAAATTTTT!!!!!!"

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Please be nice and let me know how I did.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
